Akira Ishida
Akira Ishida (石田 彰 Ishida Akira?, born November 2, 1967 in Nisshin, Aichi,Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He was a part of Mausu Promotion (formerly known as Ezaki Production, until its 1990 change of name) from 1988 until March 2009, when he moved to Gerbera Peerless.1 For his portrayal of Athrun Zala in Gundam Seed Destiny, he was chosen as the most popular voice actor in the Animage Anime Grand Prix in 2004,[citation needed] and won the Best Supporting Character (male) award at the first Seiyu Awards in 2007 Cast in: Anime * Amnesia (Kent) * Hen Zemi (Komugi Musashi) * Area no Kishi (Ryuichi Araki) * Akagami no Shirayukihime (Izana Wistaria) * Akaneiro ni Somaru Saka (Fuyuhiko Nishino) * Bamboo Blade (Danjuurou Eiga) * Berserk (Judeau) * Blood+ (Joel Goldschmidt VI) * Boku no sexual Harassment (yaoi) as Young Mochizuki kid * Brothers Conflict (Monje Chiaki) * Captain Tsubasa (Hikaru Matsuyama) * Casshern sins (Margo) * Chrono Crusade (Chrono) * CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan (Idomu Yuudaiji) * Dangan Ronpa (Byakuya Togami) * Detective Academy Q (Masumi Toujo) * Detective Conan (Hakuba Saguru) * Digimon Adventure (Wizardmon) * Dogs (Bado Nails) * D.N.Angel (Satoshi Hiwatari) * Erementar Gerad (Coud Van Giruet) * Fairy Tail (Zeref) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Makenshi) * Fire Emblem (Gordon) * Fushigi Yūgi (Ren Shingyō) * Gakuen Alice (Narumi) * Gallery Fake (Hiroto) * Genshiken (Kuchiki) * Gintama (Katsura Kotarou) * Gokudo (Gokudo) * Gunparade March (Atsushi Hayami) * Gundam SEED Gundam SEED Destiny y gudam seed destiy special (Athrun Zala) * Jungle Wa Itsumo Hare Nochi Guu (Seiichi Tachibana) * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica (Hikami Kyouya) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō (Abe no Yasuaki) * Houshin Engi (Shinkohyo) * I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (Michael) * Jibaku-kun / Bucky En Busca del Mundo Cero (Bucky) * InuYasha (Nobunaga Amari) * Kamichama Karin (Michiru Nishikiori) * Kamisama Hajimemashita (Mikage) * Kekkai Sensen (Femt) * Kiddy Grade (Un-oh) * Kindaichi Case Files (Shin'ichi Ukon) * Kogepan (Cream Bread) * Kyou Kara Maou! (Saralegui) * Law of Ueki (Inumaru) * Magi: The Kingdom Of Magic (Yunnan) * Majin Bone (Gregory) * Marmalade Boy (Kei Tsuchiya) * Meine Liebe (Naoji) * Miracle Train (Tokugawa) * Mirai Nikki (Aru Akise) * My-HiME (Nagi Homura) * My-Otome (Nagi Dài Artai) * Nana (Okazaki "Shin" Shinichi) * Naruto (Gaara) * Natsume Yujin-Cho(Natori Shuuichi) * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Fate Averruncus) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Kaworu Nagisa) * Night Head Genesis (Naoya Kirihara) * Ninku (Sekirai Ninku) * Nobunagun (François Vidocq) * Nurarihyon no mago (Tamazuki) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (Seiya Uzaki) * One Piece (Cavendish) * Pandora Hearts(Xerxes Break) * Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle (Jikukawa Souji) * Psycho-Pass (Shūsei Kagari) * Pokémon (Hayato (Falkner)) * Sailor Moon Super S (Ojo de Pez) * Saint Beast (Kirin no Yuda) * Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (Asmita de Virgo) * Saint Seiya Ω (Amor de Piscis) * Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (Cho Hakkai) * Sakamoto desu ga? (Yoshinobu Kubota) * Sakura Wars (Setsuna Aoki) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sasuke Sarutobi) * Samurai Flamenco (Beyond Flamenco) * Sentimental Journey (Masahiro Yamamoto) * Seven of Seven (Yuuichi Kamichika/Mutsumi Saburo) * Sgt. Frog (Mutsumi Saburo) * Shining Tears X Wind (Kiriya Kaito) * Shounen Onmyouji (Abe no Seimei (Young)) * Shugo Chara (primer rey) * Slayers (Xelloss,Kerel,Jeffrey) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Eyes Rutherford) * Starry Sky (Kotarou Hoshizuki) * Sukisho (Kai Nanami) * Super Pig (Kouichi Mizuno) * Tales of Eternia (Reid Hershel) * Tenjho Tenge (Masahiro Sanada) * The Law of Ueki (Inumaru Wanko) * The Prince of Tennis (Hajime Mizuki) * The Twelve Kingdoms/Juuni Kokki (Kouya) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Shunsuke) * Toriko (Tommyrod) * Tournament of the Gods (Sid) * Tower of Druaga (Kally) * Uninhabited Planet Survive! (Howard Saibatsu) * YAMATO TAKERU (Amatsumi) * You're Under Arrest (Saki Abdusha) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Edo Phoenix) * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (Edo Phoenix) * Zatch Bell! (Wonrei) OVAsEditar * Kamisama Hajimemashita: Kako-hen (Mikage) Category:Voice Actors